Le feu et la glace: une leçon d'endurance
by Nanamy
Summary: Un professeur enflammé et macho. Un élève introverti et inexpressif. Drôle de combinaison. Sauf que le professeur a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour creuser à travers la glace... qui sait, le feu y est peut être encore plus vif? Oo Ulquiorra X Grimmjow oO


**Titre: Le feu et la glace: une leçon d'endurance...**

**Résumé**: Un professeur enflammé et macho. Un élève introverti et inexpressif. Drôle de combinaison. Sauf que le professeur a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour creuser à travers la glace...

qui sait, le feu y est peut être encore plus vif ?

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Bleach et c'est bien dommage, j'imagine bien les beuveries avec Sunshui ou Gin (parce que Matsumoto je l'aurais tuée xD)**

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir et bonne appétit (Faut toujours commençer par une pointe d'humour et j'emmerde ceux qui n'aime pas mon humour (Mon amie Chibi-kyouki se sent soudainement concernée)**

**Bref.**

**J'inaugure enfin mon Tout premier (et j'espère par le dernier) Yaoi Arrancardesque (ouais j'ai un humour douteu et j'invente des mots, si vous êtes pas content faut voir le bureau des réclamations qui se trouve deuxième à droite de Moncul (et je parle du village xD))**

**Avant de vous tuer avec mon humour (je vous promet de ne plus boire de Tisane faite par Kyouki avant de m'endormir, regardez le résultat), je vous laisse à ce O.S**

**JE vous retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Le feu et la glace: une leçon d'endurance..._**

**_"OO""OO"°° °°"OO""OO"_**

Se crispant comme à chaque fois qu'il jouissait, Grimmjow se détendit après cet ultime effort.

Goûtant comme à chaque fois, la douce et froide peau de son amant, il se sentait mieux.

Aimant comme à chaque fois cette être froid et démuni de sensibilité, et comme à chaque fois il en redemandait.

Lui qui pendant des années avait prit l'habitude des contours d'une femme s'était surpris lui même lorsqu'il lui fit la première fois l'amour.

Lui qui avait appris à connaître les zones sensibles d'un corps féminin, devait apprendre ceux d'un homme.

Lui qui avait une certaine assurance avec ces caractères si explosifs, avait dû s'adapter au sien, si calme et si glacial, tel la neige éternelle au sommet du mont Fuji.

Ce qu'il avait perdu était largement compensé par ce qu'il avait gagné.

Une si insignifiante perte pour une acquisition démentielle.

Il avait tant aimé, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de le rencontrer. Lui qui croyait connaître tout de l'amour, fut bien surpris parce qu'il avait appris.

Il avait tant de chose à réapprendre, tout une éducation à refaire.

Chassant ces pensés qu'il trouvait inutiles, Grimmjow s'adossa contre le rebord du lit et regarda son compagnon, épuisé comme à chaque fois. Il détailla son dos où il pouvait y voir une petite goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait un corps bien fait, finement musclé avec une peau de lait... Qui pourrait y voir un adolescent de dix-sept ans ?

D'un rire rauque et moqueur il s'adressa à ce dernier.

« Un jour je t'épuiserai jusqu'à à la mort »

Pour toute réponse , le jeune homme se retourna pour le fixer de ses yeux d'émeraude. Son visage était froid et aucune expression ne s'y affichait, néanmoins avec le temps Jaggerjack réussit à percevoir un minuscule mouvement de lèvres. Rajustant la couverture pour cacher sa nudité, il soupira lorsqu'il sentit une force allant à l'opposé. En effet, Grimmjow empêchait le plus jeune de se recouvrir de cette maudite et inutile couverture.

« Allons, ne fait pas l'enfant sinon je te punis. . Sévèrement et à Ma manière » Souffla t-il en un immense sourire pervers, puis il ajouta sur un ton mesquin.

« Il faut obéir à son professeur »

« Stagiaire » Rétorqua sur un ton neutre l'adolescent.

Grimmjow à cette vérité prit la mouche.

« Ouais bon ça va, j'ai encore deux ans de fac' et je suis prof' alors ne joue pas sur les mots » S'énerva l'étudiant, en tirant violemment sur la couette.

« Non. . C'est toi qui triche » Répondit simplement l'élève en cachant son anatomie lorsqu'il sentit le drap s'envoler.

Voulant se venger contre son jeune amant, il prit ses poignets et les emprisonna dans sa large main.

Vulnérable face à l'étudiant, il ne changea pas d'expression mais on pouvait imaginer derrière ce mur d'insensibilité un micro sourire.

« Tu as passé ta visite médicale, non ? Ont-ils bien vérifié ta santé ? A tous les endroits ? Même ici ? » demanda sournoisement le professeur en caressant la verge du lycéen.

A califourchon sur son protégé il se délectait de son torse finement musclé, une poitrine n'y aurait pas sa place, troublant la magnificence de ce corps encore dans la fleur de l'âge. Cependant ses tétons rosâtres avait un effet attractif avec la langue lascive de Grimmjow qui se complaisait à les toucher, les sucer et les mordre de toutes part.

Vraiment, comment un gamin comme lui avait-il put lui faire oublier les courbes enchanteresses d'une femme ?

Telle était l'énigme de notre homme à la drôle de couleur de cheveux.

Continuant son entreprise sous les soupirs d'aises mal contenus de son jeune élève, Grimmjow jubilait. Que se soit avec les hommes ou les femmes, il aimait les entendre geindre de plaisir, grâce à ses caresses.

C'était un pouvoir qu'il aimait entretenir, surtout avec son nouveau compagnon.

« Veux tu que je continue, Ulquiorra ? » Osa t-il demander avec une pointe de moquerie dans l'intonation de sa voix.

Il aurait aimer une réponse affirmative, presque une supplication mais notre Schiffer n'était pas de ce genre là. Non.

Il ne répondit pas, mais seulement ses yeux semblait dire

« A ta guise ! »

C'est un : ni oui ni non. . .

Avec le temps, Grimmjow reconnaissait ses réponses déguisées. Avant il lui aurait fallut un dictionnaire pour les comprendre mais maintenant. . .Maintenant il savait.

Il ne pensait pas qu'être aussi proche d'une personne, le connaître intensément était si plaisant. A, vrai dire c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi lié avec un autre.

Et cette première fois il lui fallait que se soit un gamin de dix-sept ans et de surcroît son élève.

Comme quoi, le monde vous réserve bien des surprises.

Le regardant avec passion, le stagiaire se lança dans la bataille.

Une guerre où tout les coups sont permis, les plus sombres et les plus pervers étaient acceptés.

Le torturant avec ses dents qui mordillaient le creux de son cou, Ulquiorra se crispait, ne voulant faire entendre sa voix que le moins possible.

Comment une personne aussi calme et inexpressive que lui avait-elle pu atteindre son cœur ?

Continuant sa douce torture, la bouche descendit le long de ses bras, coupant à travers le torse qui après son passage laissait des traînées rougeâtres et mouillées .

S'amusant avec le nombril du passif, il mimait d'une manière lubrique des gestes obscènes. Faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa langue jusqu'au fond du creux. Puis il continua sa descente vers le sud, passant par les lignes de ses hanches. Sa peau de lait avait un goût de mangue. N'est-ce pas étrange avoir un arôme de fruit de la passion, de fruit exotique alors que l'on a la peau aussi pure que la banquise ?

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Grimmjow atteingnit l'objet de ses désirs. La verge honteusement dressée d'Ulquiorra semblait n'attendre qu'une seule chose.

D'humeur joueuse, l'actif souffla un peu sur ce membre brûlant de passion. Cette sensation, ce contact froid fit frémir Ulquiorra, mais ce n'est qu'au moment où il sentit la bouche de Grimmjow l'englober qu'il poussa un long soupir d'extase.

Il perdait pied, rien d'autre que lui n'avait plus d'importance. Grimmjow avait parfois beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, lui qui est aussi expressif, passionné sur tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Pendant que son maître s'activait à la tâche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

Tous, au début l'avait critiquée, la couleur n'étant pas en accord avec ce que voulaient les autres, lui par contre l'adorait. Ce bleu l'avait attiré, l'avait séduit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder ou quand il en avait l'occasion de les toucher.

Lui qui aimait le calme et la sérénité il ne pouvait comprendre son attirance envers un homme si bruyant et agaçant. De quelques années son aîné, il lui avait appris énormément. Surtout sur « Envoyer chier les autres cons » comme il aimait bien le dire.

S'agrippant de toute ses forces à la chevelure de Grimmjow alors qu'il se sentait à la limite de l'extase, ce dernier s'arrêta net.

Il releva sa tête qui abordait un immense sourire de satisfaction. Soulevant les frêles jambes de l'adolescent jusqu'à ses épaules, il lui dit avant de s'introduire en lui.

« Désolé mais je n'aime pas que tu viennes sans moi »

Était-il sérieux ? Ou s'amusait-il comme à chaque fois ? Ulquiorra restait indécis sur cette réaction assez immature (quel paradoxe avec le décalage d'âge).

Lorsqu'il le sentit enfin en lui pour la énième fois de la matinée, il ne put empêcher un petit cri de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette émotion : le sentir en lui. Être si proche de lui. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce plaisir. S'agrippant de toute ses forces aux draps alors que le professeur s'activait dans une danse frénétique, il ne pouvait s'imaginer une autre personne que lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qui pouvait faire ce genre de choses. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il avait cette impression d'être aimé, Même s'il n'arrêtait pas de râler à longueur de journée.

Une main griffant une des jambes sur son épaule et l'autre soulevant les fesses de son petit lycéen, Grimmjow se sentait puissant. Comme il avait un compagnon peu expressif, il adorait l'entendre gémir et se retenir de hurler lorsqu'il faisait des choses plus violentes, plus passionnées, c'était la seule manière de l'entendre, d'être proche de lui.

Voir son visage si inexpressif se tordre de plaisir était une réelle satisfaction pour lui. Il en était à la limite du bonheur le plus complet. Ce visage perdu dans les brumes de la luxure, les joues rosies était le trésor qu'il chérissait, car personne ne pouvait le voir dans un tel état.

Oui, c'était son trésor.

Emporté par l'euphorie du moment il souleva complètement son amant pour le faire asseoir sur lui.

Assis l'un dans l'autre, leurs visages se touchèrent presque. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ne s'étaient jamais autant rapprochés pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'est sans une once d'hésitation que notre homme aux cheveux bleu prit possession de sa bouche. Ulquiorra savourait se moment, prenant goût à ces élans.

Voulant montrer que lui aussi pouvait prendre part aux choses adultes, il repoussa violemment son aîné. Toujours en lui, il pouvait maintenant aborder un petit sourire montrant ainsi sa domination. Sur lui, il n'avait jamais contemplé un Grimmjow au souffle court et aux yeux presque choqués, ce qui alimenta son amusement. Commençant des mouvements de hanche endiablé, montant jusqu'à libérer le membre de son aîné puis se laissant tomber, Ulquiorra c'était avéré être très doué dans cette tâche.

Mécontent d'être en-dessous même s'il aimait la débauche du plus jeune, il remercia Kami-sama pour la morphologie de son compagnon. Car il se redressa avec aisance et le prit dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il était léger, car il le sortit du lit pour le plaquer contre le mur d'en face.

« Humpf ! » Fit Ulquiorra avec le choc.

« C'est bien mignon mon petit Ulquiorra mais Je domine » Avait-il dit en accélérant ses mouvements en lui, qui se répercutaient contre le mur de la chambre.

Le bruit des claquements de hanches contre ses fesses le faisait entrer en transe, tous les sens étaient en alerte, s'en était trop ! Bien trop d'émotions différentes et intenses.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir à cause de cette danse frénétique, et de l'endurance de son professeur, l'élève émit un petit son voulant lui montrer qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Et c'est dans un dernier coups de rein sauvagement donné, que Grimmjow vint en son amant. Éreinté par tant d'effort ils se laissèrent tomber le long du mur, le stagiaire toujours en Ulquiorra.

Enlacés l'un dans l'autre, le silence revenu dans la chambre.

Seul un mot résonnait dans l'air, celui d'Ulquiorra qui s'adressait à son professeur.

« Macho »

Grimmjow ne put résister à l'envie de rire, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu macho. De toute façon il l'était que se soit en compagnie des hommes ou des femmes.

« Et toi tu devrais arrêter de sécher les cours de Kendo, tu perds en endurance. » Ajouta le stagiaire de Kendo alors qu'il fixait son élève qui semblait étrangement agacé.

« Tu m'énerves » avait-il murmuré.

« Toi aussi » Répondit alors notre professeur de Kendo qui s'empara bien vite de la bouche de son élève.

Bien que cet échange soit étrange, c'était pour eux des mots d'affection.

Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des inconditionnels handicapés de l'amour. Mais peu à peu, avec le temps, ils se découvraient. Il fallait simplement leur laisser du temps.

_Oui, avec le temps on arrive à faire des choses merveilleuses_.

_FIN_

* * *

**YATTA ! Mon premier Grimmjow X Ulquiorra !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, si vous en voullez un du même genre (enfin. . légèrement plus pervers xD). Bientôt sera en line une fiction en coopération avec Chibi-Kyouki, qui contiendra plusieurs chapitre**

**Chibi-Kyouki : Oui ! Y a même du sexe et du saké ! Mouwawa !**

**Bref.**

**Vous avez compris, je pense que se sera du même genre (moins sadique) que Candide pris entre deux corps.**

**Voilà pour les pervers. . **

**Chibi-Kyouki : Pas pervers ! Non !Mais des personnes ouvertes de corps et d'esprit.**

**Mouais des pervers quoi. . **

**Bref. A la prochaine! **

**(Laissez moi des reviews pour savoir si vous avez aimé et si je dois continuer dans cette voie ! ! )**


End file.
